


Дикость 3.0

by LeAglani, Onixsan



Series: Дикость [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, NC-21, OMC - Freeform, OOC, Porn, Romance, АУ, Миди, Не-люди ау, ПВП, Русский, Слеш, драми, не-людь Стив, немного мудак!Стив, порно с сюжетом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: К ним иногда приходила почта. В основном какие-то газеты, рекламные листовки и счета. Но Денни впервые видел тяжелый солидный конверт из дорогой бумаги. Без обратного адреса, только с указанием получателя и замысловатым вензелем, который показался ему смутно знакомым.События спустя год после окончания «Дикости 2.0»Спасибо нашей бете)) -Veta-confeta) !!))))





	Дикость 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> Ах, да))) В перспективе мы с Онькой хотели бы дойти до Дикость 5.0, поэтому сейчас в работе (ну, помимо всего прочего) часть 4.0, в которой будет рассказана немного (а может и много) история Стива, его отношение к Денни и прочее)) Ибо нас эта трава пока не отпускает, а лично мне очень нравится это ау... и мир в целом))

К ним иногда приходила почта. В основном какие-то газеты, рекламные листовки и счета. Но Денни впервые видел тяжелый солидный конверт из дорогой бумаги. Без обратного адреса, только с указанием получателя и замысловатым вензелем, который показался ему смутно знакомым. Будь у него время, он бы даже не поленился проверить, то есть пойти и порыться в документах в кабинете, но не хотел опаздывать.

– Стив, разбери почту. Я ушел! – крикнул погромче Денни и просто положил конверт с остальной корреспонденцией на столик в коридоре, прежде чем выйти и захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Камаро уже успела нагреться на утреннем солнце и теперь маняще сверкала отполированными боками. Денни в который раз не удержался и обошел машину по кругу, любуясь своей красавицей и радуясь, что теперь ему было куда на ней ездить.

Какими бы странными не были их отношения, МакГарретт действительно старался сделать его счастливым. И если для этого Денни необходимо было занятие по душе, то Стив его предоставил, и речь шла не о готовке или уборке. Не то чтобы Денни заканчивал полицейскую академию, чтобы в итоге работать нянькой или учить мелюзгу, но взаимодействовать с маленькими не-людьми оказалось на удивление увлекательно. Как самый обычный человек с его ограниченными возможностями среди не-людей он мог управиться только с детьми. И то примерно до пяти-шести лет.

Здание, в котором располагалась подготовительная школа, находилось довольно далеко от их дома и, на счастье Денни, в тихом районе, в ином случае МакГарретт бы никогда не согласился на его поездки. Денни и так пришлось смириться с маячком и в машине, и на себе, только бы альфа был спокоен, что с ним все хорошо. Подобные меры предосторожности Денни несколько озадачивали и напрягали, но возражать или спорить он не стал. За те несколько месяцев, что он почти каждый день ездил туда и обратно, иногда даже заезжая в магазины, ничего с ним так и не случилось, и, кажется, Стив немного успокоился.

– Привет, Рикки, – припарковавшись в тени и закрыв машину, Денни поздоровался с пожилым охранником, который лениво и добродушно помахал ему в ответ. После привычного ритуала приветствия он неспешным шагом прошествовал от стоянки до широкого входа под козырьком, чтобы уже попасть внутрь.

Маленькие не-люди удивляли его своей гораздо большей подвижностью и бесконечной энергией (правда, в основном расходуемой на шалости, а не на учебу), чем у обычных детей. Хотя, если присмотреться к ним сильнее, не так уж сильно они отличались. Конечно, его Грейси была послушной, усидчивой девочкой и, пока росла, почти не доставляла им с Рейчел проблем. Поэтому он решил считать ее скорее исключением из правил.

Работать он начал совершенно случайно, после того, как пару раз посидел с племянницей Коно. Потом это было уже несколько детей, а в итоге все закончилось для него предложением подменить одного из учителей в местной подготовительной школе. Несколько раз превратилось в постоянную занятость, так что Денни даже пришлось оставить некоторые дела, с которыми он помогал МакГарретту.

Стив (чем Денни, кстати, не был удивлен) не любил возиться с бумагами и отчетами, которых требовали дела стаи, поэтому он и взялся помогать не-людю по мере сил. Это давало ему возможность ближе узнать Стива, а так же жизнь в стае. И чем больше он понимал, тем больше Стив ему нравился. МакГарретт все еще оставался «животным» и «неандертальцем», о чем Денни теперь даже не стеснялся говорить в лицо, но при этом тот все же был добрым и великодушным. Не зря Ханна, пожилая гавайка, приходившая готовить и ухаживать за садом, каждый раз ему об этом напоминала, будто такое можно было забыть.

В холле было прохладно и уютно после уличного пекла, и Денни уже не терпелось добраться до кулера с водой, а потом перед началом занятий можно было бы и чашку кофе выпить, перекинувшись парой слов с местным персоналом. В это время года с ним работало всего двое преподавателей. Детей было немного, в основном те, чьи родители не могли брать их с собой на работу или отдать родне.

Денни и не заметил, как наступил еще один новый год. Праздник в этом тропическом раю подкрался незаметно, как и в первый раз, когда он отмечал его вдали от близких, среди чужих людей, невольно ставших ему новой семьей. Прошлый Новый год он почти не запомнил, проведя все каникулы в постели: его одолела меланхолия и апатия. Он ел, спал и трахался с не-людем, который уже успел стать для него не только МакГарретом, но иногда и просто Стивом. Этот же год обещал закончиться для него совсем иначе, прогресс был на лицо: Денни уже не чувствовал себя пленником, хотя еще пытался придумать, как же вернуться обратно.

Денни внезапно замер посреди коридора. Кажется, он догадался, от кого мог быть тот солидный конверт и что было внутри. Скорее всего, там лежало приглашение для них со Стивом на какую-нибудь важную и пафосную вечеринку для альф по случаю празднования Нового года. Или что-то подобное.

Будучи спутником альфы, Денни уже пару раз бывал на закрытых вечеринках или просто с визитами к другим альфам и даже бетам дружественных стай. Не везде ему были рады, но по большей части его просто игнорировали – все же он был не единственным человеком, которого привел альфа. Были и другие, хотя возможно, и не его статуса, но все же.

Денни вошел в класс и поздоровался с шумящими детьми, в ответ получив громогласное приветствие и обнимашки. Чуя запах своего альфы на нем, те со свойственной им непосредственностью лезли обниматься, и он был совсем не против. Успокоив и рассадив детей по местам, он выдал всем тетрадки и начал урок.

 

5-0

 

На ужин его ждал фирменный стейк от МакГарретта. Тот умел делать отменное мясо на гриле, а после утомительного дня вкусный ужин и запотевшая бутылка пива были именно тем, о чем Денни мечтал на работе. Было еще кое-что, что он планировал на этот вечер, но о таком среди детей с развитым обонянием он предпочитал не думать. С тех бы сталось не только считать с него запах возбуждения, но завалить неуместными и неприличными вопросами.

– Спасибо, детка, – Денни жадно глотнул живительного пенного напитка, прежде чем сесть за стол, накрытый на веранде. – Сегодня мы одни?

Стив подхватил приборы и начал аккуратно разрезать свой стейк:

– Да, не все же бетам столоваться у нас. Пусть для разнообразия поедят где-нибудь в другом месте. У себя дома, например.

Денни был не против компании бет, хотя если так подумать, те действительно проводили с ними времени больше обычного. Они даже оставаться ночевать стали чаще. Он знал, что у тех не было вторых половинок, точнее у Чина все было запутанно, а Коно действительно все еще была свободна от отношений, так что ничто не мешало им раз-другой остаться у своего альфы в гостях.

– Ммм… Стейки только для нас. Пиво только для нас. Да это праздник какой-то, – Денни замолчал и с подозрением уставился на не-людя, судорожно прикидывая в уме, какую дату он мог позабыть, но так ничего важного и не смог припомнить.

– Просто захотел порадовать тебя. И поощрить хорошую работу. Дети от тебя в восторге, ты знаешь? – пояснил МакГарретт, заметив его недоумение.

– Ну, у меня было подозрение, – Денни наколол кусочек мяса и помахал вилкой в воздухе. – Но я все же грешу на твой запах. Они так реагируют, потому что от меня пахнет тобой.

– Все может быть, – Стив приподнялся со своего места и, перегнувшись через стол, поцеловал его в нос. Не то, чтобы не-людю не было свойственно игривое настроение, но почему-то Денни стало тревожно. Это было схоже с ощущением надвигающейся бури, когда в неподвижном воздухе разливалось предчувствие беды.

Ужин проходил в необременительном молчании, временами прерываемом на просьбы передать соус или соль. К концу Денни уже мысленно успел себя накрутить, хоть и старался не подать вида, вырабатывая стратегию поведения.

– Просто сложи все в раковину, потом помоем, - предложил МакГарретт, когда они закончили есть, а Денни не стал сопротивляться, хотя и была его очередь все убирать, раз не-людь готовил. – И захвати еще пива из холодильника.

Денни был обеими руками за предложенный план действий, у него, к слову, были большие намерения на этот вечер. Вернувшись с холодными бутылками, он предпочел сесть не на свое место, а подойти к МакГаррету и развернуть того к себе, чтобы удобнее было целоваться. Он весь вечер этого ждал, не удовлетворившись ни легким приветственным поцелуем, ни, конечно же, поцелуем в нос.

Поначалу его очень смущали подобные проявления привязанности со стороны не-людя, но теперь он к этому привык и даже сам все чаще и чаще выступал инициатором. Вот и сейчас вкус поцелуя горчил от пива, но ему даже нравилось. Не-людь восседал под ним на стуле незыблемой живой глыбой, что не помешало стянуть с Денни легкую рубашку и запустить руку под шорты и боксеры, оглаживая бедра и ягодицы.

– Ох, – горячая рука замерла, наткнувшись на пробку. МакГарретт застыл, словно зверь, приготовившийся к прыжку. Денни не поленился заскочить в ванную не только помыть руки, но и воспользоваться смазкой и любимой игрушкой, заранее предвкушая, как закончится этот вечер.

– Я подготовился, – шепнул в приоткрытые губы Денни и скользнул языком внутрь, без страха вылизывая чужой рот и клыки. Он даже не удивился, когда оказался спиной на столе, за которым они только что ужинали. Этого он подсознательно и ждал еще с того момента, когда второпях засовывал в себя пальцы, растягивая эластичные стенки, чтобы потом пропихнуть пробку. Поразительно, что не-людь не почувствовал ни запаха смазки, ни запаха его возбуждения, хотя скорее всего, аромат мяса со специями немного притупил его обоняние, или его мысли были заняты чем-то еще. Но приготовления стоили выражения удовольствия на чужом красивом лице, пока МакГарретт стаскивал с него шорты и нижнее белье.

Денни нетерпеливо заерзал спиной по гладкой столешнице; без рубашки он чувствовал каждую шероховатость и неровность, пока ночной теплый воздух гладил его обнаженную грудь и руки. Соски мгновенно затвердели, и он, не задумываясь, пробежался пальцами от шеи к ним, чтобы помять и оттянуть их, усиливая возбуждение.

Он по-хозяйски потянул голову не-людя к своим соскам, требуя внимания. Не только его рот желал самого детального изучения, все его тело жаждало горячих, уверенных прикосновений, которые могли подарить ему только этот рот и эти руки.

– Ты стал таким ласковым, – МакГарретт не больно укусил его за ключицу и наконец спустился ниже, – и отзывчивым.

Кажется, они все же смахнули одну бутылку на пол, а он даже не слышал этого. Та не разбилась, но ее содержимое ожидаемо разлилось, смешав запах океана с запахом хмеля и дрожжей. Уже достаточно стемнело, и Денни заранее специально погасил свет везде, чтобы их не было видно с пляжа, а значит, перемещаться в дом для того, чем они собирались заняться, не было необходимости. Не то, чтобы это могло помешать случайным свидетелям с отличным ночным зрением разглядеть веранду во всех подробностях, но ему было проще думать, будто их никто не видит.

– Давай же. Черт, – пробормотал Денни, поторапливая чужие руки, пока те неспешно скользили по его бокам, бедрам и ногам, пока они бережно раздвигали ему ягодицы, трогая пробку, но все еще не доставая, а только дразнящее шевеля ее внутри него.

– Вытащи, – простонал он, на что получил лишь короткий смешок и никакого другого отклика.

Стоило не-людю закинуть его ноги себе на плечи, как пробка сместилась, давя на простату, но этого все равно было мало. Не было нужного чувства наполненности, к которому он привык и которого теперь жаждал.

– Стив.

Чужое имя, произнесенное с придыханием, каждый раз было именно той точкой невозврата, которую они неизменно проходили вместе. Не-людю потребовались какие-то секунды, чтобы вытащить из него игрушку и заменить ее своим членом, выбивая из Денни протяжный стон на выдохе.

Ему нравилось, когда МакГарретт трахал его именно так: на спине, закинув его ноги себе на плечи и притянув невозможно близко, чтобы они оба могли с жадной одержимостью разглядывать лицо напротив. И тонуть. В желании, в страсти, в запахах и звуках, в непроизнесенных словах и стуке сердец.

Денни несколько раз крупно вздрогнул, выгнулся и кончил, не удержавшись, не вытерпев чужого напора. И пока он лежал, уставший, полностью удовлетворенный и послушный, лишь вяло откликаясь на чужие яростные толчки, МакГарретт окончательно дал себе волю, рыча и болезненно сжимая пальцы у него на талии. Из последних сил Денни протянул руку и выкрутил не-людю сосок, одновременно тесно сжимаясь внутри и заставляя наконец кончить. Он даже удивился и немного разочаровался от того, что Стив сдержался и не стал вязать их.

– Может, будем чаще отправлять бет к себе? – вяло поинтересовался Денни, растирая остывшие капли семени по груди и животу.

– Не припомню, чтобы прежде нам это мешало, – усмехнулся МакГарретт, с шумом выдыхая и приподнимаясь над Денни.

– И то верно, – согласился тот, принимая чужую помощь, чтобы подняться и аккуратно спуститься со стола. Почувствовав, как из него толчками стала вытекать сперма и щекотно течь по бедрам, он прижался к замершему рядом не-людю, молча требуя взять себя на руки: – Обмоемся под уличным душем и на второй заход?

Согласный рык был ему лучшим ответом.

 

5-0

 

– Нас вызывают на Совет альф.

Это было не совсем то, что Денни ожидал услышать с утра пораньше, когда нашел в кабинете МакГарретта задумчивым. Он хотел уточнить, что ему купить в супермаркете вечером по дороге домой: у них как раз почти все закончилось, а Ханна должна была прийти готовить только через два дня. Все же частое пребывание бет у них дома было очень разорительным для содержимого холодильника.

– А когда? – он мысленно уже прикидывал свое расписание и что можно было бы надеть. Все же на Совет альф его еще ни разу не приглашали.

На столе рядом с открытым ноутбуком лежал тот самый конверт. Его предположения оказались верными, хотя не совсем так, как он ожидал. После ночи, половину из которой он провел на члене не-людя и с ногами на его же широких плечах, Денни двигался осторожно. Третий раз с узлом не то чтобы был лишним, но наводил на определенные мысли. И к нему опять вернулось предчувствие беды. По МакГарретту трудно было сказать, переживал тот из-за чего-то или нет, но то, с какой нежностью он носил Денни на руках, обмывал или целовал, невольно смущало и немного настораживало.

– В следующую субботу. И там опять будут проводить Аукцион, – сумрачно ответил Стив.

– Хорошо, – Денни разволновался: он слишком хорошо помнил свой прошлый Аукцион и то, к чему тот в итоге привел. – Беты пойдут с нами?

– Это без надобности, от нашей стаи будем только мы.

Денни перекатился с пятки на носок, решая, как именно задать волнующий его вопрос, и сцепил руки за спиной в замок:

– Ты не хочешь идти?

– Почему ты так решил? – МакГарретт с удивлением посмотрел на него, сверкнув своими невозможно голубыми глазами.

Денни хмыкнул и прошел вглубь кабинета, оказываясь возле не-людя:

– Ладно, спрошу иначе. Что-то случилось? Соглашусь, звучит ужасно банально, но ты как-то странно себя ведешь в последнее время. Может, поделишься, по какому поводу нас вызывают?

В ответ на беспокойство МакГарретт поймал его за руку и дернул на себя. Удобное рабочее кресло не-людя натужно заскрипело, принимая их общий вес, но выдержало, хотя лежать Денни все равно было неудобно: одно колено упиралось куда-то в подлокотник, руки судорожно цеплялись за чужие плечи, и пока его бессовестно тискали за задницу, он даже принять более или менее нормального положения не мог.

– Стивен! – возмущенно воскликнул Денни, пытаясь удержать равновесие и не свалиться с чужих колен под стол.

– Да, Дениэль? – хитро улыбнувшись, спросил МакГарретт.

– Ты уходишь от темы, – прищурился Денни, дотянулся до мочки не-людя и игриво прикусил.

– Ничего я не ухожу. Просто ты снова уедешь на целый день и оставишь меня одного, – МакГарретт уткнулся носом ему в шею и шумно засопел.

– А разве это не ты целыми днями пропадаешь по делам стаи, пока я вожусь с мелкими? – возразил Денни.

– Не остается ничего другого, – притворно повздыхал не-людь и прикусил кожу Денни на шее, оставляя заметный след выше воротника. Это было так ожидаемо, что тот даже возмущаться не стал, теперь чужие собственнические замашки его даже умиляли и иногда веселили. Просто не было смысла противиться неизбежному, а точнее чужой природе, поэтому Денни просто принял для себя решение поберечь свои же нервы.

– Есть что-то, о чем я должен знать?

– Ммм? – МакГарретт лениво облизнул губы, встречаясь взглядом с Денни.

– Этот ваш Совет альф. Я должен знать что-то важное, чтобы не подвести тебя?

– Ни о чем не беспокойся. Рискну прозвучать банальным, но тебе достаточно просто быть самим собой.

– Ладно, с этим закончили, хотя что-то ты меня не особо успокоил, лучше я потом у Чина уточню. А теперь следующий вопрос на повестке дня, что…нгххх…

Жадный поцелуй не дал ему закончить мысль и узнать, что ему стоило купить в магазине, а потом он и вовсе позабыл, что хотел об этом спросить. Стив подтянул Денни повыше, чтобы тому было удобнее на нем лежать, дальше испытывая многострадальное кресло на прочность. Они самозабвенно целовались, пока телефон Денни не начал настойчиво звонить, напоминая, что вообще-то тот уже опаздывал, и у них не было времени на утренние обжимания.

– Мне пора, – с усилием оторвавшись от чужих горячих губ, охрипшим голосом сообщил Денни и с неохотой отстранился, разминая затекшую от неудобной позы спину. – Что купить на ужин?

– Все что угодно, главное, чтобы это было мясо.

– Кто бы сомневался, – Денни проверил ключи и бумажник, прежде чем ловко увернуться от загребущих рук одного конкретного не-людя, который, поленившись встать с кресла, просто подкатился к нему, быстро перебирая ногами по полу.

– Я буду скучать, – донеслось ему уже вслед, и он решил никак не комментировать чужие прощальные слова.

Что говорить, какие-то полтора года назад он и представить себе не мог, что будет вот так вот вести себя, вот так вот жить и даже наслаждаться происходящим. Фотография Грейс теперь гордо стояла на прикроватной тумбочке с его стороны кровати рядом с совместными фотографиями с МакГарреттом и бетами. Он сделал над собой неимоверное усилие, чтобы иметь то, что у него было сейчас: свободу передвижения и относительную независимость. Этого все еще было ничтожно мало для его возвращения, но он уверенно двигался в нужном направлении и не собирался останавливаться или расслабляться.

Денни оглянулся на дом, на их тихую улицу. Легкий ветер изредка тревожил кроны деревьев над головой, из-за чего солнечный свет игриво мелькал в просветах между листвой и раскрашивал и его, и дорожку, на которой он стоял, меняющими форму пятнами. Было так тихо и безмятежно, что хотелось кричать.

 

5-0

 

Весь этаж был залит золотым светом. Многочисленные лампы отражались в хрустале и богатом убранстве холла, в котором собралось столько альф, что становилось даже не по себе. От обилия ярких нарядов и сверкающих украшений бет пестрело в глазах. Вся мужская половина представителей самых разных стай, присутствующих сегодня на приеме, была одета в элегантные черные костюмы. Если бы Денни не знал, куда именно попал, то вполне мог бы решить, что его окружают кинозвезды с моделями, пока фальшивые и не только улыбки и оскалы сверкали с разных сторон.

Денни теснее прижался боком к замершему с бокалом шампанского МакГарретту. Тот в черном фраке выглядел таким красивым и непохожим на себя, что он невольно залюбовался. Обычно Стив отдавал предпочтение майкам, шортам и излюбленным штанам с карманами, поэтому Денни спешил насладиться зрелищем не-людя, одетого в парадный костюм. К тому же чужое присутствие дарило ни с чем несравнимое чувство защищенности и уверенности, что его никто не посмеет тронуть, пока рядом этот альфа. А возможно, он просто привык, что о нем всегда заботились и что его всегда оберегали, поэтому ждал этого как чего-то само собой разумеющегося.

На этот раз клетки с людьми поставили вдоль стены, а не как в его случае, прямо посередине залы. Денни с болезненным любопытством всматривался в испуганные и взволнованные лица молодых людей, которые, как он теперь знал, действительно шли сюда добровольно. Ну, или условно добровольно. Это все так же с трудом укладывалось у него в голове, но он, тем не менее, не спешил судить их по себе.

Как объяснил ему МакГарретт, после официальной части должно было состояться закрытое собрание Совета альф, из-за которого, собственно, они и были вынуждены посетить данное мероприятие. И это вместо того, чтобы провести приятный вечер выходного дня вдвоем или в компании бет, то есть, может, и не совсем тихо и мирно, но точно лучше, чем было сейчас. В данный момент же Денни томился от пристального внимания к ним, нервничал, кусая губы, и не мог даже глотка сделать из бокала, который судорожно сжимал в руке, и все от волнения.

Денни специально уточнил у Чина регламент подобных встреч, возможные темы для обсуждений и то, как лично ему, человеку, стоило себя вести. Хо Келли немного удивился тому факту, что и Денни был вызван, но уверил, что ему не стоило придавать этому большого значения или лишний раз переживать. И это помогло Денни успокоиться больше, чем все заявления МакГарретта.

Было непривычно со стороны наблюдать за веселящейся толпой. Из-за спины МакГарретта он мог с интересом смотреть на то, что в свое время не заметил, когда сидел в клетке сам. Теперь ему было прекрасно видно, что все действовали строго по определенной схеме, не пересекаясь и не сталкиваясь. Альфы, рассматривая людей за стальными прутьями, следили не только за очередностью: в том, что и как они делали, чувствовался целый ритуал. Стоило начать обращать внимание на, казалось бы, мелочи, как он словно прозрел. Как в любой стае, здесь, в этой разномастной толпе, соблюдалась иерархия, свои законы и правила.

Когда их наконец пригласили проследовать в зал совещаний, Денни уже весь извелся от ожидания. Не помогало даже то, что он пытался развлечь себя наблюдением за социальным расшаркиванием не-людей. МакГарретт уверенно сжал его ладонь и потянул за собой; они так и вошли в двери, открытые для них чей-то бетой, держась за руки.

Признаться, Денни с самого начала не знал, чего ему стоило ждать, поэтому решил принимать все, чтобы ни увидел или ни услышал как должное, поэтому обычной просторной гостиной он не удивился. Рассевшиеся на диванах семеро альф нестройным хором поздоровались с МакГарреттом, стоило дверям закрыться за ними с тихим щелчком.

Конечно же, его сразу же стали с интересом изучать, что Денни несколько озадачило. Можно было подумать, каждый из них не подходил с ними поздороваться вначале вечера, но кажется, сейчас все было иначе. Даже атмосфера в комнате стояла какая-то нерадостная и напряженная, и если он со своим слабым человеческим чутьем это ощутил, то что было говорить о собравшихся.

– Мы еще кого-то ждем? – усевшись на свободное место, поинтересовался МакГарретт. Он притянул Денни к себе, заставив плюхнуться рядом на подлокотник.

– Да, – спокойно ответил ему альфа, что сидел ближе всего к окну. Денни попытался вспомнить, видел ли он именного этого альфу когда-нибудь до сегодняшнего вечера, но так и не смог. У того, как и у большинства не-людей на острове, были янтарные глаза и смуглая кожа, характерная для местных коренных жителей. – Осталось дождаться только Валая. Нынче он председательствует.

– Прости, Стив, мы пытались сделать, что могли. Но ситуация крайне деликатная, а нам проблемы не нужны, хотя их, похоже, не избежать. Все и так слишком затянулось, но мы хотя бы сможем минимизировать причиненный ущерб.

Денни даже дышать перестал, ощущая, как окаменело под его рукой плечо не-людя. Кажется, вот и началось то, чего он все это время подспудно ждал – предчувствие беды его не подвело. Хотя он все еще не понимал, что тут происходило.

– Где Марк? И где Канакия? – задал очередной вопрос Стив. Ладонь он устроил на бедре Денни, демонстрируя всем свое право.

– Марк был отстранен. Канакия тоже. До специального расследования, – ответил все тот же альфа.

Дверь внезапно снова распахнулась, немного разбавляя гнетущую атмосферу.

– Раз все в сборе, то пройдемте в главный зал, – вошедший мужчина, еще довольно молодой, но уже с седыми висками, окинул их быстрым взглядом и сразу же прошел к другой двери. Остальные медленно, словно с неохотой, поднялись и так же медленно последовали в соседнее помещение, которое с такой мебелью, ее расстановкой и общим антуражем могло быть только местом для проведения совещаний.

Когда все расселись по своим местам, только они с МакГарреттом остались стоять, что невольно вызвало у Денни ассоциацию с судебным заседанием. Все вокруг выглядели очень серьезными и напряженными, что тоже не добавляло ему оптимизма.

– Сегодня на повестке дело альфы МакГарретта. Альфа, вы ознакомились с высланными вам документами?

– Да, – кивнул МакГарретт.

– Тогда продолжим, – кажется, Денни уже понял, что именно тут творилось, хотя ему все равно с трудом верилось в происходящее.

– Альфа МакГарретт, вам выносится выговор и временное отстранение от участия в делах Совета до момента, когда Совет сочтет нужным пригласить вас обратно. На это время вас не может заменить никакой другой альфа из вашего альянса, ваш голос будет автоматически присоединяться к большинству, в том числе при разнице в один голос для невозможности повторного вотирования. Вы принимаете это решение Совета, альфа?

– Да, – процедил МакГарретт. Денни даже боялся взглянуть в его сторону, обливаясь потом в этом приятно прохладном помещении.

– Совет детально рассмотрел обстоятельства, по которым вы, человек Дениэль Уильямс, попали на нашу территорию, – Денни понимал, что обращались уже к нему, слышал произносимые слова, но все еще не мог уловить их суть: – Виновные с нашей стороны были найдены и наказаны соответствующим образом. Вашей стороне было выслано уведомление о вашем местоположении, а также статусе. Этот случай – серьезный дипломатический инцидент, который, как мы надеемся, будет улажен по взаимному согласию сторон. Рассчитываем на ваше здравомыслие, человек Дениэль Уильямс.

Говоривший альфа на мгновение замолчал и тут же продолжил:

– Ваша семья и законные представители вашей власти будут ждать вас на ближайшем посту возле карантинной зоны через несколько часов, – он снова замолчал, после чего вздохнул и добавил, – а также, человек Дениаэль Уильямс, Община приносит вам глубочайшие извинения за столь долгое ожидание решения вашего вопроса. Из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств…

Громогласный рык со стороны МакГарретта заставил его вздрогнуть, когда тот в бешенстве задвинул его за свою спину, закрывая от чужих глаз.

– Эй, что тут творится?! – выкрикнул Денни в темную ткань дорогого пиджака, вцепившись в нее пальцами.

Несколько альф приподнялись со своих мест, глухо рыча в ответ и скалясь.

– Альфа, возьмите себя в руки! – крикнул руководящий собранием.

Денни стоял и все еще не верил в происходящее. Через пару часов он сможет увидеться со своей семьей. Это точно больше было похоже на какой-то странный сон, чем на реальность.

Кажется, в ход пошел гавайский язык или такой сленг, что он не мог разобрать или понять хоть слово. МакГарретт что-то злобно выплевывал на этом странном наречии, скалясь и рыча, ему что-то отвечали, и так по кругу. Пока не высказались все присутствующие на Совете альфы.

Все было так просто. Будто до этого никто и не знал, что он, оказывается, не по своей воле попал на эту сторону. Или что у него, оказывается, есть права. Мелькнула мысль, а что если это была изощренная в своей жестокости проверка, и стоило ему хоть на мгновенье ослабить контроль, дать слабину, как все бы стало напрасным? Денни в беспомощном бессилии сжимал челюсти и пытался не закричать. Полтора года! Полтора года его жизни! И почему только сейчас?

Но было не похоже, что происходящее являлось инсценировкой, потому что настолько взбешенным он видел МакГарретта всего два раза, и оба он предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать. Сейчас был третий, и ему совсем не нравилось, что он снова мог видеть, как не-людь терял контроль над своей звериной сущностью.

Вокруг, замерев, сидели другие альфы, холодно и с прежним любопытством разглядывая их, словно зверей в зоопарке. Ему было прекрасно видно, что тех не волновали их переживания, чувства или мотивы, и это было так ожидаемо, что ему опять захотелось грязно выругаться.

– Стив, успокойся. Пожалуйста, успокойся! – он вцепился в рукав дорого костюма и теперь судорожно дергал, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание МакГарретта.

– Если человек Дениэль Уильямс пожелает дать делу ход, то вся ответственность ляжет на альфу МакГарретта и затронет не только его стаю, но и все стаи в альянсе с ним, – меж тем продолжил председатель. – Он знал, кто вы, Дениэль. Что вас похитили и незаконно ввезли на территорию Общины, а также незаконно продали на Аукционе, но не сообщил об этом в соответствующие органы местного самоуправления.

Денни бессильно сжимал кулаки и пытался справиться с охватившей его яростью. Это должно было случиться еще полтора года назад, как только он попал на Аукцион. Как бы ни был виноват или замешан МакГарретт, его мотивы Денни знал и уже давно принял, а вот что касалось остальных… Впрочем, их мотивы для него тоже не были секретом. О, он прекрасно видел, что сейчас происходило. За полтора года в стае он научился прекрасно разбираться в местной политике и альянсах.

– … Лишь ввиду смягчающих обстоятельств, что вы приняли Дениэля в стаю как своего спутника, Совет не выносит более сурового наказания, а только отстраняет вас, альфа МакГарретт, и предлагает разойтись полюбовно.

Им полностью связали руки, подставив под удар не только стаю МакГарретта, но и те стаи, которые были с ним в союзе. Конечно, Денни понимал, что сейчас любое необдуманное действие, любое их решение могло обернуться катастрофой. Хотя, кого он пытался обмануть, стоило им войти в эту гостиную, как все уже превратилось в катастрофу.

– Альфа МакГарретт, Совет обязывает вас отпустить человека, добровольно дав ему возможность покинуть стаю, – закончил свою речь председатель.

Восемь пар глаз смотрели на них пристально, с препарирующим интересом, в ожидании ответной реакции на вынесенный вердикт.

 

5-0

 

Его крепко держали за плечи, не давая возможности отстраниться или вырваться. Посмотреть в чужие глаза было страшно, Денни действительно боялся заглянуть в них и увидеть нечеловеческую боль, поэтому просто трусливо уставился в пол, не отрывая взгляда от своих легких мокасин. В отличие от МакГарретта, он мог позволить себе не особо заморачиваться с дресс-кодом, поэтому для этого мероприятия выбрал довольно демократичный наряд: светлые брюки, белую рубашку, у которой закатал рукава, и светлые мокасины.

После разговора с альфами они быстро вернулись домой. Денни всю дорогу молчал, нервно подергивая ногой в такт своим нерадостным мыслям, пока они петляли по темным улицам. Устраивать еще больший скандал за пределами зала совещания он не стал, поэтому сейчас был готов к любым разборкам.

– Ты знал, что все так и закончится, да? – Денни покусал губы. МакГарретт знал о том, что происходило как минимум неделю, может быть был поставлен в известность даже еще раньше, и ничего ему не сказал, ни единым словом не обмолвился.

– Да, – сипло ответил Стив.

Его ответ обескураживал и удивлял.

– Почему? – с болью спросил Денни.

– Ты хотел вернуться. Я всегда это знал, и как бы я ни хотел, чтобы ты выбрал меня и остался, это… – не-людь замолчал, так и не договорив, убрал руки и даже отступил на пару шагов.

– О, да, – зло зашипел Денни, размахивая руками. Он и так держался из последних сил, чтобы не начать кричать. – Просто охуенно. И это не я, заметь, заявлял, что ты меня никогда не отпустишь! Забудь, Денни, про прошлую жизнь, живи настоящим! Что поменялось? Почему?!

– Потому, что это единственный способ отпустить тебя, – просто ответил МакГарретт и сложил руки на груди. Он не выглядел счастливым, и это единственное, что сейчас примиряло Денни с действительностью. Театр абсурда, блядь. Он был так зол, обескуражен и немного, совсем чуть-чуть, где-то очень глубоко внутри, разочарован.

В комнату постучались.

– Войди, – рявкнул Стив. Он, конечно же, уже знал, кто стоял за дверью. Чертовы не-люди с их слухом и всем прочим. Денни с силой растер лицо и зажмурился.

– Босс, Денни, – Чин остановился на пороге и неуверенно помялся. Кажется, Денни впервые видел того не в своей тарелке; обычно не-людь всегда оставался невозмутимым, несмотря ни на что.

– Что это? – Денни указал пальцем на сумку в руках беты. – Что это, блядь, такое?

– Твои вещи, – спокойно ответил МакГарретт и пояснил: – Я подумал, что тебе это пригодится на первое время. Извини, Камаро отдать не могу, да и не думаю, что тебе позволили бы забрать ее с собой.

Денни шумно сглотнул. Конечно, говорить о вещах и машине было проще, чем о самом важном. Он закрыл лицо руками. Да, какого черта!

– Уже и вещи мои собрал. Быстро ты, – он равнодушно скользнул взглядом по сумке, по Чину, который застыл каменным изваянием у двери.

А ведь он, скорее всего, тоже знал, подумал Денни отстраненно, не мог не знать, хотя верилось в это с трудом. Тот так спокойно советовал ему, как вести себя, на что обращать внимание, чтобы не попасть впросак на приеме. Нет, если бы был в курсе, Чин Хо Келли точно не стал бы молчать или выдал бы себя: тема спутников была слишком больной для него.

– Я не понимаю. Я действительно не понимаю, – Денни устало упал в кресло и сгорбился. – Почему именно сейчас? Ни раньше, ни позже, а именно сейчас? И почему ты ничего не рассказал мне?

Кажется, Чин незаметно вышел, точнее, ему показалось, что мягко хлопнула дверь, но чтобы убедиться, ему нужно было как минимум повернуть голову. Однако он не решился сдвинуться, испугавшись, что его точно вырвет от нервного напряжения. Желудок бунтовал, и выпитое шампанское отчаянно просилось обратно.

Стив даже не дал ему выбора. Как и тогда. Просто поставил перед фактом. Наверняка, потому что малодушно боялся, что Денни никогда не предпочтет его семье. И правильно делал.

– Я не мог отпустить тебя раньше и сейчас не могу, но вынужден. И это было небезопасно, – все же решил объясниться МакГарретт.

– А теперь? – невесело усмехнулся Денни, не поднимая головы. Даже когда в поле зрения попали черные лакированные носки ботинок, он не стал поднимать глаза.

– А теперь безопасно. О тех, кто стоял за твоим похищением, уже позаботились, а значит, твоей жизни ничто не будет угрожать. Мой отец лично следит, чтобы все процедуры были соблюдены, и ты в целости и сохранности мог вернуться к своей семье.

А? Что? Бред какой-то.

– Значит, вот так вот просто отпустишь меня? Своего спутника? – невесело усмехнулся Денни.

– Не думай, что мне легко, – зло процедил МакГарретт.

– Какой же ты мудак. Невыносимый мудак, – Денни обхватил себя руками, его начало знобить, как от лихорадки. Все их вечера, ночи только вдвоем, жадные поцелуи, когда не нужны были слова, ничего не нужно было, кроме чужих рук и губ. И как он мечтал, что вернется, сможет обнять Грейс, уткнуться носом в ее макушку и не отпускать. Обнять маму с сестрами, отца, Мэтти. Дальше встречи и объятий он не давал себе фантазировать, а оказывается, следовало.

Он сможет вернуться к своей прежней жизни, пускай с трудом и не сразу, но он сможет. Восстановиться в полиции, вернуть свой значок. Слетать в Джерси. И больше никогда не вернуться в дом на берегу океана с зеленой изгородью и мангалом на заднем дворе. Не видеть голубые мерцающие глаза на ставшем таким знакомым лице. Ведь он так этого хотел, так к этому стремился, но никогда и подумать не мог, что добьется всего, рискуя безопасностью и жизнями других.

– Нет, не трогай меня, – Денни шарахнулся в сторону от прикоснувшейся к плечу руки. – Не смей.

– У нас осталось примерно полтора часа, пока не прибудут твои сопровождающие. До карантинной зоны добираться минут сорок… И я не смогу тебя проводить. Чин отвезет.

– Что? Почему? – Денни уставился на сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся кулаки МакГарретта, боясь поднять взгляд и заглянуть в чужое лицо. Не то, чтобы он этого хотел, но все же.

– Когда тебя будут уводить, вряд ли я смогу сдержаться, – тихо ответил тот.

Признание било наотмашь, прямо под дых. Ему никогда еще так не признавались в любви. Чтобы отказаться, наступить на свою гордость, желания, задавить чувство собственничества и отпустить. Он и раньше это понимал. Что его выбрали, заклеймили, сделали своим. Не осознавал до конца, не принимал, но пытался.

– А сейчас сможешь? – прошептал Денни, подняв наконец голову.

– Думаю, что да… Надеюсь, – МакГарретт отошел подальше, к окну, и теперь смотрел и смотрел оттуда, спрятав руки в карманы. Словно не мог наглядеться, пытаясь запомнить Денни таким, как сейчас.

У них было полтора часа. Оставалось всего полтора часа, чтобы попрощаться. И скорее всего, Денни его больше никогда не увидит. И бет, и Ханну, и мелких в подготовительной школе, никого из стаи. Он оглянулся на дверь. Чина действительно не было, только сумка осталась.

Нет, так не бывает. Ему даже времени не дали подготовиться, собраться с мыслями, да попрощаться со всеми, в конце концов! Хотя, может, так было и лучше – никого больше не видеть перед отъездом. Одним махом, словно пластырь. Он же тогда, еще в самом начале, представлял, что у него долгий незапланированный отпуск, а теперь тот подошел к концу. Или как в командировке побывать. Денни шумно сглотнул.

– О чем ты спорил на совете? Когда вы еще на своем языке говорили?

Стив вздохнул и взъерошил волосы на затылке, прикрывая глаза:

– Не все пошло по плану, пришлось кое о чем напоминать… Это все неважно сейчас.

– А что важно? – невесело усмехнулся Денни.

– Я тебя люблю. И всегда буду ждать.

 

5-0

 

К официальному пропускному пункту его отвезли Коно и Чин Хо. Денни сидел на заднем сиденье, смотрел на проплывающие за тонированным стеклом ночные пейзажи и нервно теребил светлую ткань брюк.

После разговора в кабинете Стив ушел наверх, оставив Денни в одиночку бродить по дому и складывать в сумку те вещи, которые не додумался собрать Чин Хо. Он хотел сказать МакГарретту еще так много, высказать все, что его мучило на протяжении этих полутора лет, но останавливал себя, понимая, что это все было бессмысленным, ведь за них уже решили.

Когда темный внедорожник сопровождения приехал за ним, он вышел за порог дома, неся в руках одну сумку, в которую так и не положил ту самую фотографию Грейс, зато спрятал на самое дно снимки с бетами. И, конечно же, Стивом. Чтобы помнить и никогда не забывать.

Коно к этому времени завела машину альфы, попросив разрешения у сопровождения самим отвезти Денни. Это все не встретило большого сопротивления со стороны пришлых бет, так что они быстро разместились по машинам и поехали.

Пропускной пункт выглядел вполне обычно, а вот высокие стены, отделявшие территорию не-людей от остального мира, вызывали дрожь. Денни без слов махнул на прощание бетам, забрал свои вещи и пошел в сторону охранников, не поднимая головы. Земля под ногами была смешана с песком, отчего казалась светлее и иногда поблескивала в свете фонарей, которыми освещалась площадка.

– Денни! – донесся до него крик Коно, но он не стал оборачиваться, зная, что вид расстроенной девушки оставит в его душе еще одну рану, которой никогда не будет суждено закрыться.

Беты-охранники молча пропустили его через металлическую рамку, затем тщательно осмотрели, не забыв сунуть носы в сумку с вещами. Денни нечего было скрывать и нечего уносить с собой из запрещенных вещей, поэтому он равнодушно осматривался кругом, разглядывая через толстое стекло другую сторону. Ту, что принадлежала обыкновенным людям.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда в свете прожектора он заметил ярко-алую машину, из которой вышла Грейс. Его маленькая обезьянка, за время разлуки ставшая совсем не маленькой.

– Данно! – крикнула она и бросилась навстречу Денни, стоило тому только шагнуть за порог пропускного пункта. – Данно!

– Грейси! – выдохнул он и сорвался на бег, подхватывая дочь на руки и прижимая к груди. – Маленькая моя!

– С возвращением, папочка! – со слезами на глазах улыбнулась та, крепче обнимая и всхлипывая. – Я верила, я ждала тебя.

– Я вернулся, – ответил Денни, вдыхая родной запах дочери и успокаивая свое сердце. – Я дома.

 

P.S.

 

Денни подскочил на кровати и тяжело задышал, утирая пот со лба и под носом. Кажется, ему в очередной раз приснился кошмар. Что-то мутное, темное и тягучее, после чего сердце бешено продолжало колотиться в груди даже после пробуждения. Давно ему не приходилось просыпаться в холодном поту, судорожно пытаясь понять, где он.

– Денни, что? – раздался заспанный голос с другой половины кровати.

– Прости, что разбудил. Спи, – он нашарил горячую ладонь и сжал, прислушиваясь к чужому дыханию.

Ночной воздух из приоткрытого окна неприятно холодил кожу, заставляя ежиться и передергивать плечами, поэтому он лег обратно и прижался лбом к теплому боку. От не-людя жарило, как от печки, и обычно его раздражало, если они забывали включить кондиционер или приоткрыть окно. Но сейчас, отогреваясь чужим теплом, Денни невесомо водил пальцами по чужой груди, натыкаясь на старые шрамы, прежде чем скользнуть по ребрам немного вниз и вбок, туда, где остались следы от укуса и инфекции. Чтобы напомнить себе еще раз, что стало той отправной точкой, что навсегда изменило их жизни. Сначала МакГарретта, а потом и его.

Ему потребовалось больше года, чтобы вернуться. Все бросить и снова вернуться. На этот раз добровольно, окончательно и на его условиях. Смириться с тем, что он будет видеть Грейс только по скайпу и, возможно, раз в году лично, как и родителей, как сестер и Мэтти.

Его адаптация к обычному, когда-то привычному миру шла медленно и мучительно. Порой он ловил себя на мысли, как было проще с не-людьми, с их обостренными чувствами, позволяющими им сразу определять, что хочет от них Денни. Его пребывание в мире не-людей наложило на него свой неизгладимый отпечаток, и как бы ни убеждал себя в обратном, он изменился.

Первый месяц он провел в окружении близких ему людей. Родители взяли небольшой отпуск и навестили его на Гавайях, Рейчел сжалилась и позволила Грейс проводить с ним столько времени, сколько та пожелает. Это была маленькая победа, но такая сладкая. Неожиданно в его жизнь вернулся и Мека Ханамоа – бывший напарник. Они провели несколько долгих вечеров, обсуждая все, что произошло во время отсутствия Денни. Честно говоря, он был рад, что старый друг не забыл о нем. Хотя невольное напоминание о том, что теперь он не был детективом полиции, болью терзало грудь. Он так и не решился вернуться обратно в отдел, понимая, что после всего, что произошло, его возненавидят еще больше. Те парни, что отдали его не-людям, были своими копами, хоть и продажными. Семейные связи на Гавайях ценились очень высоко, Денни не раз уже успел в этом убедиться.

Занятие ему нашлось в одном из реабилитационных центров, где он общался с людьми, ставшими жертвами насильственных действий. Из-за отсутствия необходимого образования он мог говорить с ними только на повседневные темы, стараясь приободрить и не дать скатиться в беспробудную депрессию. Постепенно он стал ощущать, что помогает не только им, но и самому себе. Денег это не приносило, но у него было пособие от государства и скромная пенсия от полиции.

Постепенно ему стало казаться, что жизнь начала налаживаться, но вечерами, когда он оставался один в своей маленькой квартирке, он вспоминал МакГарретта. Их дом на берегу океана, шумных бет и вечера, что они проводили со всей стаей. Ему отчаянно не хватало чужих прикосновений, яркого, пронзительного взгляда и долгих поцелуев. Он все ждал, что Стив вот-вот покажется на пороге его дома, рыкнет, что Денни не имел права оставлять его - их! - одних. Что его место только рядом с ним.

Но ничего не происходило. МакГарретт не появлялся, и Денни засыпал в одиночестве. Пока не решился и не сделал так, чтобы еще раз увидеть этого не-людя.

– Не спишь? – прошептал Денни; от приснившегося кошмара остались только слабые отголоски.

– Уже нет, – МакГарретт перехватил его руку и переплел их пальцы, оставив лежать у себя на груди.

Стив не стал задавать очевидных вопросов, и Денни был благодарен за это. Они лежали в темноте их спальни и слушали дыхание друг друга, и он просто был рад, что не струсил и смог вернуться.

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
